percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirror Images-Chapter 11
Chapter 11 Theresa P.O.V "Leave The Other to me. I know how to handle him. However, this is a three-sided battle, meaning the other gods will try to attack The Other as well. That where you guys come in, you think you can hold of the other gods?" Allison asked the three Olympians on our side. Apollo shrugged. "Probably. Ares is down for the count. Hephaestus too. Demeter's on our side, she'll definately join us if we inform her. Hermes is still probably too busy to even come and fight. Poseidon will no doubt try to stay neutral during this fight. Which means.." Artemis continued for her twin. "The only three left are the only ones who are truly a problem." "Zeus, Athena and Hades." I said. "Yup. Athena, the only other Olympian who is a combat-oriented goddess other than Ares. Hades, one of the big three, big-'O'-dead man himself. And finally, Zeus, who on his own is already a threat on his own." Apollo said. "This is trouble indeed. Two of the Big Three and Olympus's greatest strategist. No doubt this will be a hard battle." Atticus stated. "My bet is that we work on their probably hidden feelings of love towards Christopher. I mean Chris lived with them for 8 years right? There has to be some feelings of affection right?" Allison said. "A good plan, but it is useless. Zeus and Hades had always despised Christopher, especially Zeus. Athena...She did have a close relationship with Christopher before but her pride will not allow her to make that relationship better. I'm afraid a better plan is needed. More allies perhaps? What about Nyx? Will she not come to her son's aid?" Artemis explained. "Afraid not. Nyx has....problem right now." Allison replied. "What about Thanatos? Or Hemera? Are they not Christopher's siblings and Theresa's mother?" Artemis asked again. I winced. It was still weird when people mentioned that my mom is also actually Chris's sister. "No unfortunately. Thanatos, though is loyal to my mother will not involve himself in petty battles. According to him, he does his job nothing esle. And Hemera as well will not associate herself with the Olympians, her pride as a Protogenoi makes it so." Allison answered. "Well this is a real problem." Atticus said. No one voiced out any objections. "We need to get Poseidon on our side." I said. Everyone looked at me, but I didn't back down from my decision. As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I knew they were true. "Poseidon was the closest thing Chris had to a father on Olympus right? No doubt that Poseidon would have feelings of regret towards his actions, and no doubt Poseidon would have feelings of love towards Chris as well. If we can get him to our side, we would have 1/3 of the big three on our side. Poseidon had already displayed his strength during the second Olympian war. Wouldn't that increase our battle strength?" I said. "I don't know about that. Poseidon is rather....hard to understand. Like it was said before, he would probably stay neutral in this battle. To neither betray neither the Olympians nor Christopher." Hestia said, who I noticed had been keeping quiet this entire conversation. "We have to try. I mean it will really help us." I said. Apollo glanced out the window. "I am afraid it is getting late. I have to get around moving the chariot and my little sister here has to get around moving her chariot as well." Artemis did a perfect eye-roll that went all the way round. "Again with the little sister-thing. I swear one of these days-" That was all I heard as the twin archers moved out of the room and went out of earshot. I looked at Hestia. I remembered that she was the closest thing Chris had to a mother here. And Hestia was the only Olympian Christopher never spoke bad about nor acted unrespectfully. She would probably know more about Christopher more than any other Olympian here. "Hestia?" The oldest Olympian seemed to be in a trance but was alert again when I said her name. "Yes Theresa?" I was wondering whether to ask her or not. No doubt my questions would bring back bad memories, but I had to know more. Especially after sitting in this room, learning more about Christopher than I ever knew in the few months we've been together. "Could you..tell me what was it like for Christopher to live here. Among gods and not among mortals? Sorry but I just want to know. Christopher has always been dark and mysterious, not even Mike and Silena know everything about him." I said. "I want to know as well. It would be nice to hear what my brother did here anyway." Allison added. "Might as well. You are closest to him, so I see no harm in telling you." Hestia adjusted so she sat infront of us, and the three of us made a half-circle around her. "Now prepare children, for the story never told before." Mirror Images Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Mirror Images-Chapter 12|Next Chapter--->]] Light? Or Darkness? A bit of both perhaps? 14:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page